If only you knew
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally walks Kuki home through a scary forest, basically it. Not the best story ever but Pretty fluffy. Please R


**Author's Note:**** Just a quick one shot before I go onto another full story. I watched We're back, a dinosaur story for the first time the other day and thought it was amazing X-D I am now a Louie and Cecilia pairing fan. Anyway, this scene was from it and I thought that it would be pretty cute.**

"Are you okay Numbuh 3, you don't look good." Abby chuckled.

"Huh?" Kuki muttered from the couch. "Oh, yeah, I think I've just had a little too many e-numbers. I'm real tired too, I hardly got any sleep last night, Mushi couldn't sleep so prevented the rest of us from doing it by having her real loud hardcore music on. I've got such a headache. I feel real sick too."

They were at the KND annual party, the music was pumping loud party songs, just the way that the kids liked. Obviously not Kuki tonight as it didn't do her head much good.

"I think I'll go back to the tree house." Kuki told them, standing up.

"Take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. If you like Numbuh 3, it's quicker, we'll just walk back when we're finished." Nigel told her.

"No, it's okay, Last time I tried to drive it,it ended up in the river." Kuki chortled. "And it's not fair to make Numbuh 2 take me back, he's having too much fun."

"Well I could drop you off if you like..." Nigel stood up. Wally came over, in a grumpy mood.

"No, really, I'm fine." Kuki raised her hands. "Maybe a little walk should wear off how hyper I'm getting."

Kuki made her way to the exit.

"What, where's she going?" Wally asked.

"Back to the tree house, she's not feeling too good." Nigel replied.

"What? She can't go in there alone! What if something happened to her?" Wally croaked.

Nigel sighed. "I did offer to take her in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. But I think she'd prefer to walk."

"But...what if something went wrong and..." Wally yelled, suddenly stopping himself when he noticed Nigel and Abby grinning knowingly at him. "She still owes me that quarter!"

"Fine, Numbuh 4, why don't you go with Numbuh 3." Nigel appeased. "She's most likely to get lost anyway."

Wally nodded.

"Numbuh 3!" Wally called as he ran to meet her at the door.

"Oh, hi Wally!" Kuki waved. "Did you see my sweater? I can't remember where I put it."

"You didn't bring it, you said it didn't match your dress." Wally reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Wow, I only had two root beers." Kuki laughed.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Here, I'll walk you back. Leeky Leona getting on my nerves anyway."

"Aww thanks Wally." Kuki blushed sweetly.

They walked for a while until they reached a forest.

Slowly and cautiously, they walked into it.

Wally thought aloud. "On our way here, Numbuh 2 said that it was just over the forest, so it has to be this way."

Kuki was lurking to the entrance of the forest, obviously pretty freaked out by how dark it was.

"Come on Kuki." Wally told her, looking back at her and pulling his head to indicate her to come.

"Okay." She whimpered. She ran over and placed a fearful hand which gripped on the arm of Wally's jacket in case she lost him. "Thanks for coming in here with me."

"No problem." Wally was glad that it was dark so that she couldn't see his blush. "I thought that you'd get pretty freaked out. Anyway, Leona wouldn't leave me alone, she was getting on my nerves."

"Sounds like you've got a girlfriend!" She taunted.

Wally make a puking gesture. "Girlfriend? Leona? Don't make me sick!" He laughed. "I'd rather date Lizzie Devine! And she's a real dog!"

"What? Leona's real pretty!" Kuki argued.

"Compared to what?" Wally scoffed.

Kuki huffed and went quiet. "It's not always about looks you know!"

Wally sighed and grimaced, great now Kuki was mad at him.

"Look." He said quietly. "I know what you mean, she's just...not my type."

"Not your type? You're a girl hater anyway." Kuki laughed.

Wally chuckled too. "I'm not!" He squeaked. "I just...you know...have standards."

"Standards?" Kuki giggled. "Like what?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Wally sighed irritably, how he loved to wind her up like this.

"Oh pleeeease!!!!" Kuki whined. "Is it anyone I know?"

"I guess." Wally shrugged.

"Is she in the KND?" Kuki questioned.

"Maybe." Wally replied, Kuki was about to ask another question but jumped when she heard a twig snap.

"What are jumping about, that was you!" Wally laughed.

Kuki smiled and held onto his arm as she quickly glanced around nervously.

As they got further and further into the woods, Wally felt Kuki's hand slowly slip down and soon held onto his own gently. He decided not to make a fuss of it, he could tell how scared she was and he'd rather that than having to put up with her sobbing and fretting if he pulled away. Anyway, no-one was there to see them.

"Look, what;s that say?" He said, pulling Kuki slightly. He tried to read the poster on the tree but it was now too dark, he squinted but it was no use. A pair of bats suddenly flew out towards them, making him jump and Kuki scream. She wrapped her arms around him suddenly, making him blush like crazy, just after he'd gotten over them holding hands.

"S...Sorry." She whispered, when she realised that she was clinging onto him, and let him go.

He continued to walk, Kuki followed him not far behind.

"Wally?" Kuki said timidly.

"Yeah?" Wally replied, looking around for the next path.

"I hate to say this." She whimpered.

"Then don't." He sighed.

"It's got really dark. Maybe we should go back." She said quietly, grabbing onto his arm again, looking around fearfully.

"I don't know." Wally sighed. "I guess you're right."

They began to walk in the direction they came, or thought they came. Wally noticed that Kuki's hand had once again slipped into his.

"Numbuh 4 look!" Kuki pointed at a glimmer of dim, misty light in the trees.

"You think it's the way out?" Wally said.

They peeked through the trees to see familiar houses, it was their estate. Wally smiled and walked through the trees and with her hand still In Wally's, Kuki was led by him.

"Wow, it's quiet. I've never seen it this dark." Kuki whispered.

Wally agreed. "It's like it's deserted, must be because it's so late."

Kuki looked around nervously, a bunch of gangster teenagers appeared out of a dark alley, Kuki screamed in shock and threw her free arm around Wally's.

"What're you looking at?" The one boy scowled.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Kuki stuttered.

Wally jumped into her rescue. "Hey! She's looking at whatever she wants pal!"

The group of teens laughed.

"Says who?" One of the girls snickered.

"Me!" Wally replied, letting go of Kuki and stepping forward menacingly. "You want to make something of it?"

"Wally don't!" Kuki whispered to him, she was stood behind him with her hands on his left shoulder, pulling him back. "There's like, five of them!"

"Yeah, you'd better listen to your friend!" Another one of the teens said.

"You jerks don't scare me!" Wally growled. "Back off before I feed you a knuckle sandwich!"

The gang scoffed and laughed, One of them lit a cigarette and blew smoke in Wally's face before they all walked further into the alley.

"You shouldn't have done that." Kuki whispered, following him as he continued to walk proudly.

"Hey, you can't take a step back from those kind of creeps." He informed her.

"Wally, you're so brave." She said with a giggle, trying to take his hand again.

He pulled away in embarrassment, "Yeah well, get over it,"

He chuckled at her sweet innocent face. "Come on."

They soon got to the tree house.

"Well, here you go." Wally said as they walked in.

"Thanks for walking me back numbuh 4. I would stay up and talk about you're standards!" Kuki giggled. "But right now I'm going to bed."

She kissed his cheek and walked into her room. Wally touched his cheek and smiled.

"If only you knew." He chuckled. Walking into his own room.

_End_

**Haha, I'm mean and leave you unsatisfied! I'm in a cruel mood! Mwahaha, please review!!!**

**I'm putting up my next story soon, see you then x**


End file.
